Prioridad
by Liss83
Summary: Las prioriodades muchas veces deciden nuestro destino.


PRIORIDAD

Todo había sido tan rápido, que Steve no entendía como habían terminado en esa situación, donde era él quien estaba con el corazón en la boca, y no su compañero Danny Williams

Está confirmado – dijo Kono acercándose a Steve que hablaba con Chin y Lou – Danny y Catherine están entre los rehenes

¡Maldición! – exclamó Steve

El secuestrador es Brian Nagato – dijo Kono – estudiante brillante de informática, hasta que lo descubrieron trabajando para Mark Meller en el mercado negro

El mayor comercializaste de órganos humanos en la costa sur – dijo Lou

Nagato tiene órdenes de arresto en todo el continente – dijo Kono – pero debido a sus contactos es prácticamente inmune

Me importa un bledo si el mismo presidente lo cuida – dijo Steve – hoy dormirá en la celda de la correccional de Halawa que le corresponde

La seguridad con la que Steve dijo claramente que si debía incendiar la isla lo haría movió a todo mundo, después de todo quien lo podría culpar, la mujer que amaba era uno de los rehenes.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde el banco donde Meller tenía treinta rehenes está rodeado de policías, siendo Cinco Cero quien estaba al frente del operativo

Había estado en incontables casos sobre rehenes, de todo tipo, pero ser una, definitivamente no había sido el caso nunca antes.

Catherine Rolling era una marine experimentada que no estaba acostumbrada a ser quien no tuviese el control y en esos precisos momentos ese era el caso.

Había ido a ese banco para realizar hacer unos pagos y hacer un retiro. En unos días seria su aniversario con Steve y quería sorprenderlo con un detalle a la altura y limar algunas asperezas del pasado, y con suerte le volvería a pedir matrimonio. Solo que esta vez no sería como la anterior y si aceptaría. Ya después convencería a Steve de regresar al servicio activo, y entonces si todo sería como antes

\- Pero mira que preciosidad tenemos aquí – dijo uno de los secuestradores acariciándole la mejilla

\- Suéltala imbécil – dijo Danny, quien también había terminado siendo rehén cuando el "plan infalible del ninja loco" de su jefe había fallado.

\- ¿así que también quieres mi atención? – dijo Nagato acercándose

\- ¿Y si mejor ye doy la mía? – dijo Danny sonriendo – solo desátame y ya veras

\- Lo siento – dijo Nagato – prefiero la de ella

\- Jefe – dijo uno de sus subordinados y Nagato se alejo

\- ¿crees que Steve le del avión? – dijo Catherine

\- Nop – dijo Danny – aún no se ha divertido hoy, así que no lo hará

\- ¿Divertido? – pregunto Catherine curiosa

\- Ya sabes – dijo Danny encogiéndose de hombros – persecuciones a mil kilómetros por hora, bombas, tiroteos, yo siendo herido por su maldita culpa, lo habitual – Catherine sonrió – pero no te preocupes. No esta con los brazos cruzados

\- Danny – dijo la teniente con un tono más bajo – yo sé que no te caigo muy bien por lo que ha pasado con Steve, pero quiero que sepas que volví para quedarme. Yo lo amo

\- Steve ha sufrido mucho – dijo Danny –. Merece alguien que lo ame y lo cuide por sobre todas las cosas

\- Es lo que planeo hacer a partir de hoy – dijo ella y el detective solo asintió

De pronto el lugar se inundó de humo, del techo bajaron seis personas vestidas de negro con el rostro cubiertos. Alguien disparo y el otro bando respondió. Con una agilidad digna de contemplar, Catherine se puso de pie y noqueo a uno de los delincuentes para hacerse con su arma.

Por su parte, Danny empezó a evacuar a los otros rehenes.

Fueron minutos interminables, hasta que el último asaltante fue reducido finalmente. Catherine se apoyó en una pared cerca de donde estaba Steve, y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada

\- Cat ¿estás bien? – dijo Steve acercándose a examinarla

\- Si – dijo está feliz de por fin ver al comandante

\- Rayos – dijo Steve – te dieron – se quitó la camisa y le hizo un torniquete en la pierna – paramédico aquí – y este se acercó deprisa –. Ahora vuelvo – dijo antes de ir donde estaba Danny esposando al último de los asaltante

Steve la acompaño hasta que la subieron en la ambulancia, prometiéndole que se verían en el hospital

Catherine estaba descansando en su habitación cuando escucho como la voz del hombre que sería su esposo se colaba por la puerta entreabierta, y lo vio detenerse justo frente a ella

\- Tienes que revisarte ese brazo – dijo – la HPD se puede encargar del resto.

\- Estoy bien – dijo Danny mirándose el brazo

\- No estaré tranquilo hasta que un médico me lo diga – dijo Steve. Vamos

\- Steve, no exageres – dijo Danny de forma cansina – solo necesito un baño y descansar. Además debo hablar con los niños. Deben estar preocupados

\- ¿Y mi preocupación no cuenta? – dijo Steve

\- Hablando de preocupación – dijo Danny – ¿ya hablaste con Catherine?

\- La verdad es que no la he visto desde que salimos del banco – dijo Steve – toda mi atención se centró en ti

\- Volvió por ti, Steve – dijo Danny –, y lo hizo para quedarse. Me lo dijo con todas sus letras

\- Pero volvió tarde – dijo Steve – Danno, te amo a ti. Tú eres mi compañero, mi Ohana. Contigo estoy contruyendo un mañana. Ella es pasado. Y te lo probare

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo animal? – dijo Danny sorprendido cuando Steve apoyo una rodilla en el suelo

\- Danny Williams, llegaste a mi vida en uno de los momentos más difíciles – dijo Steve – y por más fuerte que hubiese sido la tempestad, me has cuidado ý amado como nadie más lo ha hecho – metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco una pequeña caja negra, la abrió dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro blanco –. Quiero, necesito hacer lo mismo por ti, pero quiero que todos lo sepan. Quiero que a nadie le quede duda que eres mío, y yo soy solo y exclusivamente tuyo.

\- Steve – susurro Danny emocionado

\- Danno ¿te quieres casar conmigo? – propuso el marine

\- ¡Tiene nuestros nombres! – dijo Danny emocionado

\- Llevo planeándolo varias semanas – dijo Steve

\- El otro día cuando estabas raro… – dijo Danny

\- Lo intente todo el día – dijo Steve sonrojado – ¿entonces…?

\- Claro que si animal – dijo Danny lanzándose a sus brazos – claro que acepto casarme contigo – y una ovación de aplausos inundo el pasillo cuando Steve se puso de pie y beso apasionadamente al rubio

\- ¡Danno! ¡Tío Steve! -gritaban Grace y Charlie obrándose a los hombres

\- Tranquilos – dijo Steve – estamos bien

\- ¿Y ese anillo? – dijo Charlie viendo la mano de su padre

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo Grace emocionada – ya se lo pediste

\- ¿vas a usar vestido? – dijo Charlie – te quedaría lindo – y tanto Steve cómo Grace lanzaban una carcajada

\- Charlie este fin de semana solo comerás verduras. Nada de helados para ti – sentencio Danny completamente rojo

\- ¡Oh! – dijo el pequeño decepcionado

\- Y no importa cuántas caras pongas de las qué te enseño el tío Steve – dijo Danny – seguirás castigado

\- Pero yo no estoy triste por el castigo – dijo Charlie cuando Steve lo cargo en brazos – sino porque quería verte con vestido de novia – y Steve y Grace volvieron a reír

\- Steve – dijo Danny suavemente y señalo hacia la puerta entreabierta –, te esperamos en el auto

\- Vayan con Danno – dijo bajando a Charlie – ahora los alcanzo

\- Necesito un helado – dijo Danny alejándose – ¿Quién más quiere?

\- Hola – dijo Steve entrando en la habitación – ¿Cómo sigues?

\- Mejor, de peores me he librado – dijo Catherine sonriendo triste – felicidades por…

\- Disculpa, me deje llevar por el momento y no me di cuenta… – dijo Steve

\- ¿lo amas más de lo que me amaste a mí? – pregunto con un hilo de voz y Steve respiro hondo tras un momento de silencio

\- Tenías razón en lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos – dijo Steve con voz suave pero firme –. Era solo sexo.

\- Y no me creíste – dijo Catherine mientras una lágrima rebelde se le escapaba –. Al menos aun somos compañeros. Nos veremos en las misiones – Steve hizo una mueca – ¡como amigos! – se apresuró a decir

\- No Cat – dijo Steve –. Hace una semana salió mi retiro definitivo. En unos meses abriremos el restaurant…

\- No más misiones… – dijo ella

\- No más misiones – dijo Steve –, la familia es primero. Danny y los niños se quedaban muy angustiados cuando yo me iba. No quiero que sigan pasando por eso

\- Un hombre de familia – susurro Catherine

\- Es hora que siente cabeza – dijo él –, pronto abriremos el restaurante…, y entre eso, Cinco Cero…, los niños…, va ser todo una aventura – dijo sonriendo con los ojos brillantes

\- Yo… – dijo Catherine respira hondo –, estoy algo cansada. Me podrías dejar sola por favor

\- Claro – dijo Steve – volveré ma…

\- Preferiría que no fuera así – dijo con un hilo de voz –. Que tengas suerte en la vida, Steve. Adiós para siempre

\- Adiós – dijo Steve antes de salir

En cuanto considero que el teniente se había alejado lo suficiente de la habitación, Catherine Rolling hizo aquello que olvido hacer desde el día que entro a la marina, ¡y lloro! Lloro como nunca jamás lo había hecho. Lloro como tal vez nunca más lo volvería hacer en su vida. Lloro porque en ese tiempo sin ver al comandante lo había extrañado realmente. Porque en ese tiempo se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de ese hombre valiente, gentil y generoso.

Seis meses después…

La teniente Catherine Rolling había tenido una semana larga en Afganistán, pero hoy por fin tendría unas horas libres y podría revisar el internet. Moría de ganas de entrar al Facebook y ver algo de lo que pasaba por la vida de Steve. Estaba consiente que era un poco masoquista de su parte, pero no lo podía evitar. Sentada en su letrina, abrió su portátil y tecleo. Intentes después la popular red social abría su página frente a ella. Tecleo el nombre STEVE McGARRETT y fue dirigida al perfil del ex-marine y al instante la pantalla se inundó de fotografías del hombre. Había de él en su casa, en su camioneta y en el Camaro, saliendo del mar, en su oficina de Cinco Cero, con sus amigos en una barbacoa, con los hijos de Danny, con Eddie. Reviso sus álbumes que se llamaba y había uno que se llamaba día especial y dio un clic sobre él. Era su boda. Hacía cuatro meses que Steve era un hombre casado y no era ella quien ostentaba su apellido. Era oficial. Ya había dejado de ser la prioridad del marine y no había vuelta de hoja


End file.
